


Together

by redcandle17



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nux Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux and Capable are together, but have never been together. Until tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solovei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/gifts).



Capable had brought him food from the evening meal he’d missed. Again. Nux gratefully kissed her cheek, and began shoveling food into his mouth. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until now. 

“Furiosa says the repairs are well ahead of schedule. There’s no need for you to sacrifice meals and sleep.”

“I just want to get her up and running like new.”

“Her?” Capable asked. There was an edge to her voice Nux had previously only heard when she was talking about Immortan Joe. 

“It doesn’t seem right to call the rig ‘it’,” he replied. The war rig was a powerful machine, and as chrome as anything. Nux had always dreamed of driving her, and now that he was her official driver, he was determined to keep her at her best.

“But it is an ‘it’ - it’s just a thing, it’s not alive. It’s not a person.” Capable sounded like Slit used to sound whenever he tried to deny that Morsov was the most shine lancer. 

“I know, but it doesn’t feel like it. She’s got personality, you know?”

“It’s a truck!” Capable was definitely looking annoyed now. 

Capable was the best person Nux had ever known. She was kind and nice - and somehow it made her strong rather than weak. Nux loved her. But Capable was healthy and full-life. She didn’t need him. The war rig, however, needed him to make repairs. 

“You’re the only one here! Not even the other War Boys are crazy enough to work night and day on this thing!”

It was true that the other black-thumbs had stopped working when the sun set. They were all off eating and fighting and fucking now. But Nux was the rig’s driver. He had to live up to Imperator Furiosa’s performance as driver. In fact, he was determined to handle the rig even better than Furiosa. 

He tried to explain this to Capable, but she didn’t seem to understand. She just gave him a look like he’d hurt her somehow. 

“What about me, Nux? I miss you. The Dag joked that I should become a black-thumb and work here with you, and maybe she’s right. Maybe that’s the only way you’ll spend time with me.”

Nux wanted to protest that he slept beside her in her soft bed. But since he’d recovered from his injuries and started working again, he went to bed after she was already asleep most nights and rose early in the morning before she woke. So he remained silent and just chewed the last mouthfuls of his dinner slowly.

Capable moved closer until there was hardly any space between their bodies. She laid a palm on one side of his face and stared up at him with a gentle, worried look. 

“I love you, and I thought you loved me too.”

“I do love you,” Nux hastened to assure her. 

“But you don’t want to be with me or you wouldn’t be using the rig as an excuse to avoid me.”

That wasn’t what he had been doing. Not intentionally. At least, he didn’t think it was. Though Nux wasn’t so sure now. She was a shiny and chrome healthy full-life prized breeder. He wanted to fuck her, but he knew it wasn’t his place. He was only a sick half-life War Boy. 

Capable glanced around, as if checking to see whether there anyone else nearby. There wasn’t. She climbed onto the hood of the war rig and, keeping her gaze locked on him, she slowly untied the cloth she wore around her chest. 

Nux gaped at her. “What are you doing?”

She untied the cloth around her hips, and then she laid back on the rig and spread her legs invitingly. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Capable!”

“Nux, I want to be with you. I was too young to feel such things when Joe made me one of his wives and locked me away in the vault. But then I got to know you and for the first time I _wanted to_ and I _wanted to_ with you. I thought you wanted me too, but you’ve been spending your nights with this vehicle instead of me.”

“I’m not suitable for breeding. Larry and Barry...”

Capable’s expression changed from frustration to sadness. “Oh, Nux.”

She was holding her arms open to him, but Nux simply sat beside her once he’d climbed onto the hood. 

“It’s not about breeding,” she said. “It was never supposed to be about breeding - that was another of Joe’s deceptions. We’re people, not animals.”

“You really want to do that with me?”

“I want to be with you,” she said simply.

“I want to be with you too.”

She gently pulled him down on top of her. “So let’s be together.” 

Nux knew how to kiss her, and to nip at her earlobe and to suck at the most sensitive part of her neck, but he had to learn the rest. She seemed to like it when he touched her teats, so Nux kissed them on a whim. Teats were for dispensing mother’s milk, and while Capable didn’t have any mother’s milk to give, she seemed to enjoy it when Nux sucked on a nipple. She made a pleased sound and clutched at him tighter, so Nux kept sucking on her teats. 

He slid a hand between her legs, not really sure what to do. She reached between them and guided his forefinger to a fleshy bit. 

“There,” she whispered. 

Nux rubbed at the spot gently and Capable made the sort of sound he’d have made if she’d started stroking his cock. 

“I want you inside me, Nux.”

Nux hastily unbuckled his belts and unbuttoned his pants to obey her. 

They both moaned as he slowly slid deeper into her. Nux lifted her legs and rested them on his shoulders. He fucked her gently and slowly, afraid of hurting her. 

She was the one who told him, “Faster, please, Nux.”

Nux moved faster, and, thinking she might like it, he resumed rubbing that fleshy bit above her cunt. 

“Oh,” she gasped. Then, “Yes!”

Her whole body trembled and her cunt squeezed him tighter. Then she just laid there with her eyes closed. Nux recognized the look of contentment on her face when she opened her eyes. Apparently that had been the female’s version of reaching the peak of pleasure. 

Capable reached up to stroke the lines of the V8 scarification on his chest, and Nux reached the peak himself. He worried a little, right after, wondering whether the seed he’d spent inside her would grow into a sickly pup who died too young. But she had her arms around him and she was pressing kisses all over his head and shoulders. 

“That was everything I hoped for, my love.”

“It was real shine,” he agreed. “More than shine.”`

“More than shine,” she echoed. She stroked his shaven scalp. “How about we go to my room and do it again on a proper bed?”

“Sure!” Nux nodded eagerly. He pulled his pants back up and buckled his belts. Then he slid from the rig’s hood and reached up to help Capable down. 

They both knew he didn’t have very many days left. Nux resolved to spend as many of his days and nights as possible with Capable.


End file.
